Lefty
by girlinpink44
Summary: After two weeks without a case, Shawn Spencer is ready for some action. As always, its not too far away. With the help of some new friends, Shawn is in for the case of a lifetime. Hope he remembers that time can be a funny thing...
1. A Relief From the Boredom

Shawn Spencer tossed a paper ball towards the trashcan but once again missed, it may have had something to do with the fact that it was way past full. With no cases and absolutely nothing on TV, he had passed boredom an hour ago. He picked up his phone and hit the redial button. "Gus! Where are you? Pick up some food on your way."

He hung up and drummed his fingers on his desk while flipping channels. He hit Channel 8 and stopped. "Dreamer arrived in Santa Barbra today to begin preparations for their summer tour. Rumor has it they will spend a few days getting some R&R before getting ready for what should be the biggest tour of the year."

"Really so I'm going to have to fight my way through crazed teenage girls in order to get anything done. Maybe that's why Gus is late."

He flipped through the channels before settling on Phineas and Ferb. They had barely gotten around to asking where Perry was when Gus came in rolling his gray sample case behind him. "Shawn did you really have to leave me five messages?"

"You were late buddy. I was worried."

"More like you wanted this." Gus threw a hamburger on the desk in front of Shawn.

"Not true, what did you do run into a crowd of screaming teenagers?"

"How did you know that?" Shawn brought his hand to his head, his classic move. "I know you're not psychic Shawn."

"Fine I was flipping channels because there was nothing on and I saw a news report about it." Shawn opened the wrapper of the burger and took a bite.

"That and I had to pick up some more stops on my route. We haven't had a case in two weeks." With a huff, Gus sat down at his desk, grabbing the remote and changing it to the History Channel. They had satellite TV and Gus insisted on the History Channel. Shoot, they had 16 sports channels, yet it was always the History Channel.

"I know and I'm bored." Shawn balled up a piece of paper and threw it into the already overflowing trashcan.

"You're going to pick that up."

"Eventually." Before Gus could respond, the police scanner in the corner beeped. "Here we go."

"Attention all units we have a body found on the northern beachfront. Body was found by a small group of teenagers who are still present at the scene."

"This is Detective Lassiter eta is ten minutes."

"That's our cue." Shawn grabbed his jacket giddy at the thought of a case. He needed to get back in the action.

"Just because a body was found doesn't mean we need to rush to the crime scene." Gus took a bite of his burger.

"Gus, don't be a three hole punch!"

* * *

"I'm driving." Gus grabbed his jacket before storming out of the office.

Thanks to a stop for Jappa Dogs, they arrived at the crime scene shortly after Lassie. The usual crowd had gathered: forensics, cops, reporters, Lassie, Jules, Dreamer… wait a second. "Gus what is Dreamer doing here?"

Without waiting for an answer, Shawn made his way over until he was right behind them, almost running into a man who was coming up to Dreamer.

"You know he's not here." The man pulled, if Shawn remembered right it was Nathan, to the side making him look away from the body.

"But he was."

"Who was?" The girl next to him asked.

"Lefty." All three said in unison. Shawn zeroed in on their matching watches. Why hadn't anyone noticed that. All three members of Dreamer wore identical watches that looked extremely high tech. Even the girl, Shawn had a gut feeling that eventually he'd have to learn all of their names, had one granted a little smaller but it was the same.

"Gus we are on to something."

"His signature is the missing left hand and the propped open eyes."

"Showtime." Shawn turned away from the boys and made his way to the tape. "Lassie, I'm getting something."

"Spencer, get away from my crime scene. Alright, Ohara we've got a John Doe, cause of death looks to be a shot through the heart."

As usual Shawn blew him off. "Lassie you say get away but I know you want me to stay. Don't you want to at least know what I have to say?"

"I'd rather take a bath in acid."

"Jules?" Shawn turned to his girlfriend, Juliet Ohara.

"What do you have Shawn?"

"You always take his side!" Lassie glared at Shawn but Shawn just smiled back.

"If you two are done, doesn't anyone want to know what I have to say?"

"I do. And he's not a John Doe." Shawn turned around to see one of the Dreamer boys had spoken up. Shawn couldn't remember his name, but had a feeling he was the one who forgot his own lyrics.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Shawn Spencer, head psychic of the SBPD. What do you mean he's not a John Doe?" Gus went over to give them a business card while Shawn scoped out the scene.

"His name was Thomas Miller, he was one of our stage hands. He must have come up here a couple days early since the crew wasn't coming until the weekend."

Shawn focused back on the body noticed that it hadn't been killed there but it seemed as if it had put there to be found. Second, if he had to guess he'd say the bullet was still in the chest. Third, the eyes, cause of death had to be a broken neck, which would have caused a quick death not enough time to close the eyes. Lastly the body had been dead for at least a day maybe longer.

"Spencer would you get on with it?"

"First off, why are they here?" Shawn pointed at Dreamer.

"Technically they have more of a right to be here than you do."

"Right since they were the teens who discovered the body. I guess that ruined your pre tour R&R."

"How did you do that?" The boy in the middle spoke. Why did people make this so easy?

"You. Tell me all about this killer dude. There's a Kurt Russel marathon on tonight and Gus, I, and a case of red vines will be in front of the TV back at the Psych office for it."

"What?" Middle Dreamer took a step back in shock.

"Close enough. You see, Dreamer boy whose name I feel I'll have to learn, its what I do."

"McNabb get him away from my crime scene."

"Woah, woah, wait a second, the key to your crime scene isn't actually here at the crime scene." Shawn knew he was holding all the cards right now.

"What are you talking about?" Jules turned away from the body and gave him a confused look.

"The spirits are telling me that this is not our killer's first victim. That he's done this before."

"How do you know that?"

"The key is… the key is…" Shawn started waving around his left hand. "Gus what's happening?"

"Looks like psychic spasms Lassie."

"This again?"

Shawn stopped on the left side of the body. "I sense it. The pain, man the pain, the left hand chopped off while he was still alive. Followed by a snap," Shawn found a piece of driftwood on the ground and snapped it in half. "and a gunshot for show. Lassie I sense at least the bullet is still in there."

"Tell Woody when he does the biopsy to check for the bullets." Lassie told one of the coroners who was starting to move the body.

"Tell Woodson we're still on for karaoke next weekend." Shawn yelled after them.

"Is that all Spencer?"

"For now, but trust me Lapalosa you'll be the first to know." Shawn put his hand on Lassie's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Lassie threw it off.

"Gus I believe it's time for Jappa Dogs. Jules you'll keep us posted?"

"I'll let you know."

"Traitor." Lassie muttered.

Shawn walked off but not before noticing that the man that had joined Dreamer was already gone.


	2. Pulling an All Nighter

Shawn downed another Amp, he'd lost track of how many a few hours ago, while waiting for the coffee to brew. Something wasn't right here. But what was it? Was it the killer? Or the fact that the Dreamer boys, Zack, Aaron, and Nathan, were hiding something.

Maybe what wasn't right was the fact that he had spent half the night listening to their music. No amount of Tears for Fears would get rid of that. He shook his head as Gus walked into the office.

"Did you sleep here last night?"

"No, I can honestly say I didn't sleep here last night."

"Shawn, what did we talk about? No more all nighters."

"But buddy, I'm on to something I know it." Shawn got up and ran over to his board. "Look at this."

"First off we aren't officially on this case. Secondly, even if we were you shouldn't be investigating the band."

"They hold the key, I figure out what they are hiding and I figure out the killer."

Gus looked between Shawn and the board. Knowing what was next Shawn waited. "Fine, what did you come up with?"

"Check this out." He pulled two pictures down and brought them to Gus. "What do you see?"

"Dreamer and Nathan's girlfriend Angie."

"There are two things you are missing."

"And I guess you know what they are."

"Of course buddy, who's the psychic here."

"Shawn, first off you aren't psychic. Second, the point?"

"Fine, first off check their wrists."

"They are all wearing watches, so what? A lot of people wear watches."

"Correction they are all wearing the same watch. I mean look it's the exact same." To prove his point, he had gone as far as to circle them.

Gus came up and examined the board. "I guess they are the same. But I wouldn't know for sure without seeing them again in person. And what are the chances of that."

"I'd say pretty good." A voice from the doorway startled them. Shawn whirled around and saw the man from earlier. "I'm also interested in hearing what else you came up with."

"How long have you been there?" Gus broke the silence that followed.

The man came and sat down on the couch by the window. "Long enough, trust me."

Shawn pulled Gus to the side. "I must be losing my touch. I usually know when someone is there."

"Don't blame yourself, Mr. Spencer. It's what I do."

"First off, call me Shawn. Mr. Spencer is my father."

The man nodded. "Fair enough. And secondly?"

"What do you mean? It's what you do?" Shawn took a seat in one of the chairs facing the man. Gus joined them, his traditional pad of paper ready to go.

The man smiled. "Let's hear what you had with your theory."

"My theory?"

"First the watches, but I believe you had a second point."

Shawn stared at the man for a minute; something about him was unnerving. "Alright, back to the board Gus."

He watched as Gus looked between the two of them, his face indicating that he felt some of the same unease Shawn was feeling. After a minute, Gus stood up and followed him.

Away from the man, Shawn whispered to Gus. "Who is this guy?"

"He looks like their Uncle Tom."

"Wait, he's related to Dreamer?"

"Not really, he's just an old family friend and head of their security."

"I knew it!" Shawn did a celebratory short happy dance.

"What did you know this time?"

"There is so much more to this. And he," Shawn pointed back to the man, not caring if he saw. "and the boys from Dreamer hold the key to blowing this case wide open."

Gus turned to him. "How?"

Shawn pointed at a picture. "Angie, that's her name right?"

Gus nodded.

"Alright, Angie wasn't in on whatever originally." Shawn raised his voice so their visitor could hear."

"What makes you say that?" Both Tom and Gus responded at the same time.

"The watches look here." Shawn pointed at a photo. "This was taken right after they met and she's not wearing one."

He pointed at a second photo. "A few months later at Nathan's birthday party? Look there's the watch. So between A and B she got involved."

"Involved in what?" Gus asked.

"I don't' know but look at their faces. If that doesn't say 'I know something you don't know' then I don't know what does."

Tom nodded. "I'm impressed. This has to be the closest anyone has ever come to figuring it out."

"It's what I do." Shawn brought his finger to his head.

"Alright, I have a proposition for you two."

Shawn took a seat again, knowing this may be the news they wanted. "We're listening."

"A secret for a secret."

Shawn exchanged a look with Gus. Tom had been there for a minute before revealing his presence. That means he heard…

"What are you talking about?" Gus finally asked the question Shawn almost didn't want the answer to.

"It's quite simple. I tell you one of the most protected secrets in the country and in exchange for keeping it you're secret stays safe."

"What secret?" When in doubt, play dumb.

"That you've been lying to the SBPD, well all of Santa Barbara in fact, for the last six years. You're not psychic."

Shawn stared at the man for a minute, trying to hide his shock. "So it's coming down to blackmail?"

Tom shook his head. "No, I'll keep your secret. But you're right. There is more to the story, and the police would benefit from the information. But.."

"But?"

"I can't risk revealing this secret to just anyone. In fact, I wasn't going to tell you. But when I heard your secret and saw how close you were, I figured maybe you were just what we needed to make sure Lefty gets put away once and for all?"

Gus leaned forward. "We?"

"That depends, do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

Shawn turned to Gus then back to Tom. "May we have a moment to discuss this?"

He yanked Gus out of his chair and into the other room. "I guess we can't even mention you're not psychic here."

"That's the thing Gus, I have a sensor set up at the front door. I know when someone comes in and when they go out. It's rigged to my computer. And Tom didn't trigger the sensor."

"How did he get in the door way?" Gus looked back into the main office.

"I don't know, but it wasn't through the door." The sensor had been one of his brighter ideas. Creeped people out when he announced their presence.

"Wait, is that how you always know I'm there?"

"Well duh."

"So what do we do?" Gus nodded to the office.

Shawn weighed his options. It seemed like they didn't have a choice. Tom said he'd keep the secret, but at the same time Shawn knew that wasn't the truth. It would be held over him until he caved. Also he had a responsibility, to solve the odd crimes that came his way. Could he turn down a guaranteed reliable source?

"We agree to keep this secret and hope for the best. Best case scenario, we get the case of a life time. Worst case… well are you still against Mexico?"

Gus glared at him. "You can't be serious."

"I hope, as usual, I'm not." Shawn felt a sad smile come on his face. "Ready to throw caution to the wind?"

"Just for today right?"

"Please remember the last time you asked me that?"

"You're sure."

"Nope, but going to do it anyway." Shawn led the way back into the Psych office.

"Did you two reach a decision?"

Shawn turned to Gus one last time and received a nod. "A secret for a secret."

Tom smiled and stood up. "If you'll follow me."

Shawn motioned for Gus to go first. Gus did the same. A stare down followed as well as heated mutterings. "As much as I hate to disturb your process, time is of the essence here." Tom stuck his head back in the door.

"Fine." Shawn took the lead and walked back into the reception area. Except the sight that met him wasn't the reception area. It was a long hallway. He stopped cold and felt Gus run into him.

"Umm, where are we?" Gus looked around.

Shawn saw Tom stop a few feet ahead of them in the hallway. "This way gentlemen. All will be answered shortly. I find that this is a good place to discuss what we need to discuss."

"Mexico is looking better and better buddy." Shawn muttered.

"I'm starting to agree with you."

They walked in silence occasionally passing other people who eyed Shawn and Gus. After a while, they came to yet another hallway that branched off from the main one. Shawn couldn't take it anymore. He turned and headed down the hallway.


	3. Secrets Revealed

A minute later, his phone started to buzz

_What do you think you're doing?!_

_Trust me buddy, I'll find out everything we need to know. I'll meet up with you before Tom knows I'm missing._

He shut his phone and continued down the hall, peeking in windows as he came to them. One of the first rooms he found was full of guitars. "Dreamer's maybe?"

He continued down the hallway. Seeing nothing that indicated where he was. All he say were offices, what looked to be empty biology labs, and tons of locked doors. One window held a file room and when he peeked in, he saw Aaron Adams sitting at the table. "I knew it!" He may have yelled that a little too loud.

Aaron looked up, a knowing smile filling his face and then he came to open the door. "So this is where you wandered off to." He motioned him inside.

"It's what I do. By the way, where am I?" Shawn was ready for a straight answer.

"Your in POPS headquarters."

"What's a POPS?" Though Shawn had a guess at this point.

"It stands for Protection of Popular Safety."

"And what goes on here?" Oh yes, he had a guess.

Aaron sat back down in front of the computer. "I think you have a guess. I hear you've come close to figuring it out on your own."

"I'm not going to get a straight answer from anyone today am I?"

"Do you ever give a straight answer?"

Aaron had him there. "Well played. So what are you guys? Spies?"

"We prefer the term secret agents." Aaron typed something into the computer.

"Seriously?" This had to be up there on the crazy list. There was no way this overrated boy band lived a double life as secret agents.

"Crazy isn't it."

"You could say that."

"Go ahead and do your thing. If there's a file Tom doesn't want you to see, the cabinet is either locked or I'm here. But I think its free game."

"Ok…" Shawn felt extremely awkward doing what he did with someone beside Gus or his dad in the room. Add to that, it was someone who did this for a living. "Since I get to cheat, how are these arranged?"

"Alphabetical, starting with A's beside you." Aaron didn't even look up.

Shawn went to work. "Adams, Ad… hmm." He went through the drawers and found a stack of files. The fist one threw him off. "Angie Adams? Isn't someone getting ahead of themselves?"

Aaron chuckled. "That's a fun story."

"I bet." Shawn pulled out files, Angie, Aaron, Aaron Sr, Nathan, Rachel, Zack. They had everyone covered. "So are those your guitars down the hall?"

"Yeah, we keep part of our collection here. Trade them out now and then."

"Alright," Shawn kept going down the files, pulling one out for Dreamer. He passed the row with the Gs and then got curious. "I wonder."

The drawer open and he made his way to Gu. "Alright, Gus." He pulled out a file with Gus' name on it. "Let's see what they have to say about you. Onto the Ls and he found a file for Lassie, but not Lefty.

"I sensed last night you guys have dealt with Lefty. But there's no file?"

"You sensed?"

"Old habits die hard. But no file?"

"It's right here." Aaron held it up. "I'm updating it. That and keeping an eye on you."

Shawn shook his head and kept going. Jules had a file, his dad had a file, and finally he found his. "This should be good."

One more row and he had Angie's and according to his research the night before, her mom and dad's. An after thought came and he found a file for the chief. After adding them to the stack on the table, he started to skim.

Back to the As. He skimmed the file, but quickly looked back up. "Are you serious?"

"I told you it was crazy."

"You weren't kidding. What was that like?"

"Surreal is a good word."

Shawn nodded before grabbing the next file. A few files later, and he was ready for another Amp. Maybe two. He really shouldn't have done that all-nighter. The rest of the Adams files didn't hold a lot of useful information. They filled in the blanks, telling the story that led to Aaron sitting across the table from him.

Gus' file didn't hold a lot, most of it was from when they started Psych to the present. Lassie's held some fun information that he would have to save and use at a later date, along with a note tying him to the case in 1995. Jules' held some information he hadn't found out yet, also tucked away for future reference.

Angie's filled in those blanks, plus told a story that the public didn't know about her. The chief's didn't hold a whole lot he didn't already know. But it didn't help to learn some new facts.

Last but certainly not least, he got to his Dad's file. His was sitting below it. He opened the file and was surprised to see a note there. His dad had been involved with a murder that may have been Lefty back in the 80s. How was that possible? He remembered the earlier file. No way…

"Have you guys considered that it's a team?"

"You think it's more than one person?" Aaron looked up in surprise answering Shawn's question.

"No, but I don't want to admit what I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking?"

"He's got access to time travel. Let me keep looking and see that file in a minute." He went back to his Dad's file, learning all sorts of fun facts. He'd had to be careful about how he used them. His dad knew the truth. The others, he could have a vision. Not with his dad.

Finally, he opened his file. Whoever made this didn't miss much. They had his arrest, all of his jobs over the ten years, Psych, Jules, Abigail, and a copy of the file from the robbery case that caused Shawn to have to start this ruse. That he hadn't seen before.

But he needed to move on. "Can I skim the Lefty file?"

"Sure, I think I've updated it all I can." Aaron slid it over before picking up some of the other files.

Shawn opened it up and saw the dozens of cases that may be Lefty. Either is was a four-generation team, give or take, or he was using time travel. There was a murder as early as the 1920s and as later as ten years from now. Sure enough, his Dad's case was here as well as the one from last night. A few from three years ago, when POPS joined the case were there as well.

"Did you guys ever see him?"

Aaron shook his head. "That was the frustrating part. He was always one step ahead."

"Sounds like he's giving Yin a run for his money."

"I read about that, he may be."

Shawn got up and stretched. "Thanks for letting me look around."

"Leaving already?"

"Oh yeah, quick in and out. It's what I do." Shawn ducked out of the room and continued down the hall, following it as it turned a corner. After a few minutes, he heard the beat of a bass drum. As he continued down the hall, the music grew louder and he could make out a Dreamer song.

Labs gave way to dojo/gym looking rooms as he finally found the source of the noise. A quick peek in the window revealed Zack and Nathan, for lack of a better word, sparring with each other. Quick, intense moves that if Shawn wasn't seeing it for himself he wouldn't believe they were doing it.

He slipped into the room and watched from a distance. Zack threw a punch, which Nathan dodged by doing a back flip. From the back flip, Nathan went into a swinging kick knocking Zack off the ground.

Zack wasn't going to stay down. He flipped up and gave Nathan a knowing smile. "You're getting better, baby bro."

"You're going soft big bro."

"Oh it's so on."

"This is better than cable." Shawn laughed. Who would have thought these two could fight like this. What was the point of security?

Zack and Nathan circled, eyeing each other and breathing heavily. They seemed to be calculating, trying to psych each other out, catch their breath, and figure out their next move all at the same time. It was amusing to watch. He so was having more fun than Gus.

Zack charged Nathan. If Shawn had blinked at the wrong moment, he would have missed Nathan hitting the ground. Zack pinned him down. "And I believe the match goes to me."

He got up, and with a smile helped Nathan getting up. "Fair enough."

"Seriously though, you're getting better."

"As opposed to?"

"Four years ago, Bombay I believe."

Shawn watched as Nathan cringed. "I thought we agreed that didn't get brought up."

"You agreed."

"So where did that come from?" Shawn got up and joined them in the middle of the mat.

"What do you mean?" Nathan ran over and grabbed a water bottle, tossing one to Zack.

"The flips, I mean sure your shows but you don't flip like that on stage, and the punch and that move to take Nathan down."

"It comes with the territory. If Dreamer hadn't taken off, I'd probably be doing something with fitness." Zack downed the water bottle.

"I'd still be doing music."

"You'd still be in high school."

"Don't think I don't count my blessings on that one." Nathan laughed.

"Count them man." Shawn cringed at the few high school memories that came to mind. "But seriously, why have security. Anyone that comes near you wouldn't stand a chance."

Zack sat down the empty water bottle. "It kind of goes with the image, the cover we keep. How would fans feel like if we did this?"

The next thing Shawn knew, he was flat on his back on the ground trying to get his breath back. "Fair answer." He managed to finally get out.

Zack helped him up. "It's easier to let people think that we need them."

"To an extent we do, after all we are only three people and have you seen what our fans our capable of in large numbers?"

Shawn remembered the news footage from earlier and nodded. "I guess they'd come in handy."

"Plus it's not like we can do any of that outside of a mission."

"I mean I had a few years of karate when I was like 10. But not enough to be able to do that." Zack nodded to where Shawn had just been laying.

"How'd you learn it?"

"Tom brought in some teachers. I picked it up and then helped them learn it."

"Zack's always been faster at that kind of thing."

Zack shrugged. "We all have our thing. Mine happens fighting and rocking some awesome vocals."

"We can argue music later." Shawn muttered. Nathan and Zack laughed.

"Come on Shawn, you can't tell me you haven't rocked out to our music." Zack wore the cheesy grin that Shawn had seen a few too many times thanks to last night's all nighter.

"I can happily say I haven't." Shawn remembered Aaron in the file room. "So what's Aaron, your research guy?"

"More of our techie." Nathan answered.

"Yeah, there isn't a computer on the planet he can't hack."

That must have been what he was doing on the computer. "So that leaves Nathan."

"He's the brains of this whole operation. Without Nathan, Aaron and I would last about five minutes tops."

"I'd give you twenty."

"Thanks bro. But seriously, Nathan does it all. He usually calls the shots, comes up with the ideas, and sometimes talks us out of tricky situations."

"Wait you let him call the shots even though he's the youngest?" Shawn wouldn't let someone younger than him call the shots that's for sure.

Zack shrugged. "Most of the time, he acts older than Aaron and me."

Shawn nodded. "Acting your age is way overrated."

"See, he gets it!"

"Don't encourage him." Nathan wore a look of mock horror.

Shawn shook his head and headed for the doors. "Have fun."

"Don't wander too far." Nathan called out, but Shawn planned to ignore him. He was having way too much fun. Plus a spy agency had to have a gadget room right?

The wall the hallways were winding, it felt like he was circling back and would soon meet up with the hallway he'd left Gus on. Windows were few and far between on this hallway, and it was empty of people. When his phone rang, it caused him to jump. A quick look at the screen showed it was Jules.

"Shawn, where are you?"

"Following a lead on last night's murder. Which by the way, I sense didn't actually happen last night."

"We just got back Woody's report and he agrees with you. So where are you?"

"The spirits have led me to a mysterious place to contemplate the killer's, who they have named Lefty, next move. I can not share where they have led me." Shawn hoped she would buy that.

"You aren't doing anything stupid again are you? You know how I feel about that especially after the Garth Lawnmower incident."

"Relax Jules, to the best of my knowledge this is perfectly legal."

"Well, wherever you are, make sure you are at the station in an hour. The chief is doing an official briefing and she wants you there."

"Hour, station got it. Then lunch?"

Jules laughed. "We'll see. See you in an hour."

"See you." The call ended and Shawn continued his walk down the hallway.

Finally, he found the room, at least he thought it was the room, he was looking for. It was one of the biology lab looking rooms, the largest yet, but this one held people. Quietly, he slipped in and sure enough was met with a table full of gadgetity looking things.

"Bingo." Maybe Gus had a point, he shouldn't be using that word.

"Took you long enough Mr. Spencer." Shawn turned to see a red head with a British accent turn to face him.

"Mr. Spencer is my father. Call me Shawn." He eyed what looked like a ray gun sitting on the table next to him.

"Be careful with that." The women gave him a knowing look that was really starting to unnerve him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Yes and no." She smiled. "I guess I should introduce myself."

Shawn's eyes grew big as she pushed a button on the watch and the red head seemed to melt away leaving Nathan's girlfriend, Angie sitting there in a white lab coat. "Angie Thompson, nice to meet you Shawn."

She held out her hand and Shawn shook it. "That was the craziest, yet coolest thing I've ever seen."

Angie smiled. "Thanks, I can't take all the credit. Tom developed it, I just modified it a little."

"Wow," Shawn knew the gadget room would be the coolest in there.

"Smoothie?" Angie handed him a cup.

He took a sip. "Pineapple?"

"I heard it was your favorite."

"You heard right." Shawn took a sip. "So what are you? Some sort of gadget expert?"

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert."

"Don't let her sell herself short." One of the people in the room turned to them.

Shawn nodded to the man. "They seem to say otherwise."

"I have a ton still to learn. But yes, out of the four of us, I'm the gadget expert."

"Really, I wouldn't have thought you to be the science nerd type?"

"Please, I'm not. I don't know why, but this I love." She handed him a monitor. He looked into it and saw Gus talking to Tom in what looked like a conference room. As he watched, Aaron joined them. "The camera filming this?"

Shawn watched as she held out a thumbtack. "This little baby."

"Those could come in handy."

"That they have." Angie smiled. "We've got a few minutes, and I know this is what you've been looking for. So shall we?"

Shawn was content to let her lead him around the room, provided she kept showing him different gadgets.


	4. Ghosts in the File Room

They didn't have long and they headed to the conference room Shawn had seen earlier. Nathan and Zack had joined them and were in the middle of a jam session. Nathan and Aaron were on guitars and Zack was using the table as a drum set.

_I know you know_

_That I'm not telling the truth_

_I know you know_

_They just don't have any proof_

_Embrace the deception_

_And learn how to bed_

_Your worst inhibitions tend to _

_Psych you out in the end_

_I know You know_

Shawn took a seat next to Gus as they put the guitars away. "You wouldn't believe this place!"

"I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that."

"Please, I think everyone in here knows I pull stunts like that for a living."

Gus shook his head. "What did you find out?"

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me."

"You two can catch up later, we have a briefing at the police station in a half hour." Tom interrupted.

"How did you know about it?"

"As head of their security, I hear a lot. We will be using Shawn's 'gift' to our advantage. Angie, as Tori, you'll come with me to the briefing. We'll be wearing a wire that connects with Shawn and Gus as well as back here."

"So what, between the seven of us we'll figure out a piece of information that I can share in a vision?"

"Exactly, you never get asked your source." Aaron opened a laptop. "We'll be here, feeding you info."

"And Shawn just has to do his thing." Gus asked.

"That's all. Do what you would normally do, we're just give you some help." Angie left the room.

"Aaron tells me you already have a theory."

Shawn nodded. "If I hadn't read what I read, I wouldn't have thought to think this. I think he's using time travel kind of like you did in December and April."

Zack and Nathan exchanged surprised looks. "You did do your research."

"It's what I do." Shawn shrugged.

Angie re-entered the room carrying a small black case. "Alright guys, we need to get going. Shawn, catch."

She opened the case and tossed something his way. He caught it and saw it looked like an ear plug. "This is a wire?"

"Yup, picks up everything." Angie slid hers in and Shawn followed her lead. "Testing one, testing one." Angie's voice filled the conference room.

"Take me to your leader!"

"Shawn!" Gus' voice echoed.

"You guys get the idea." Tom laughed.

Angie pushed the button on her watched and Shawn heard Gus gasp as the red head rejoined the group. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"How did she? But she was…" Gus stammered and Shawn couldn't hold in the laugh.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Aaron opened the laptop. "First off, maybe not mentioning time travel, but we should find a way to let them know the cases are connected.

"What will it be Gus, ghosts in the file room or inanimate objects whispering?"

Gus rolled his eyes. But then shrugged. "You haven't done ghosts in the file room in a while."

Tom stood up. "You guys can argue methods on the way. I'm actually curious as to how you do it. You've seen a little of our process I'm interested in seeing yours."

"Good luck figuring it out." Shawn smiled. He may know the truth but not the whole truth. It was nice to still hold a few cards.

A while later, Shawn was in the middle of yet another boring briefing. The Chief Vick was going on and on about possible suspects and Aaron was disputing every single one.

"Wait a second chief, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Mr. Spencer." The chief was the only person who could get away with calling him that.

Shawn wove his way through the crowd. He could hear Lassie. "Oh great, what is he up to this time?"

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing?"

"You don't hear that?" Shawn jiggled the file room door, which of course was locked. The spirits are a buzz in there chief."

"What are 'the spirits' saying?" She so had that tone that meant she was humoring him.

"I don't know, they are being muffled by the door."

Jules walked over and unlocked the door. "You better know what you're doing."

"Don't I always?" Shawn flashed her a smile and darted into the file room. "Alright, one of you better feed me names and quick."

"Nathan! Get that file."

"Alright, Shawn, here we go." Nathan started reading off the names and Shawn grabbed the files. He could hear a scuffle at the doorway and knew he was being watched. "Wait, wait, this isn't the murderers first time?"

"You told us that yesterday Spencer."

"Hush Lassie, didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt when someone is talking?" Shawn held in a laugh. "This isn't his first time in Santa Barbara?"

"That's new." The chief must have joined the crowd at the door.

"There were two others?"

"Are they sure?" Jules asked.

"There's no one there!"

"Lassie, they'll forgive you for doubting. Shawn shoved his way out of the file room, winked at Tom and Angie, and plopped the files on Lassie's desk. "You said you wanted to see my process." He muttered.

"Fair enough I did."

"These two, these two unsolved heinous crimes were committed by the person who murdered Thomas Miller yesterday."

Lassie picked up the files and looked at it. "So you're telling me that a case your father covered and one of my first cases and this one are connected?"

"I am but a vessel for the spirits to convey their message." Shawn sat down in Lassie's chair spinning around and receiving quite a glare.

"At least we can look into it, see if there are anything in the files that prove Mr. Spencer's theory. The rest of you, get back to work." Chief Vick walked over to Tom. "If we get any leads we'll make sure to keep you in the loop. Dreamer's safety is our top priority."

"Thank you Chief." Tom shook her hand and nodded to Shawn. "Nice work."

"Thanks."

"Meet us back at your office in a bit?"

Shawn nodded before turning to Jules. "So is that a no to lunch?"

Jules turned to Lassie. "Go ahead Ohara. I can look over a few files. You taking Spencer to lunch keeps him out of my hair for a little while. McNabb!"

"Yes sir!"

"Get me a coffee."

"Yes sir."

Jules locked her computer and grabbed her keys. "Gus, you coming?"

"Sure thing, what are we getting?"

"Chinese?" Shawn threw out a suggestion.

"Sure, I could go for some lo mein." Jules led the way out of the station and to lunch.

After lunch, Gus drove them over to his dad's house. After being shot a few months ago, he was lucky to be alive. Now days, he was taking it easy, but still liked staying in the loop. Not that Shawn minded. Granted he'd never admit it, but some of these cases he couldn't solve without his dad's help.

"Dad!" Shawn rushed into the kitchen and found his dad eating lunch.

"Shawn." His voice was still raspy but really it was a miracle that he could talk at all. Shawn had never thought he'd be thankful to hear his dad yell at him. But surprisingly it was possible.

"What do you remember about a Leslie Marshall case, about 1986? Lived down the street from us I believe."

"What about it?"

"It went unsolved didn't it?"

Henry nodded. "That it did. We couldn't pin the guy down."

"It was like he was one step ahead of you."

"Yeah, there was something about that case. And then another one in 1995."

"Jackson Tharpe, graduated with Lassie didn't he?"

"How did you know that?"

"He's back."

Henry stood up. "No way. Shawn you have to get out of this case pronto."

"Trust me Dad, even if I wanted I couldn't."

"Shawn, he's worse than Yin."

"Yeah, I've heard. Trust me, I'll catch this one too."

Henry gave him a worried look. "You be careful."

"Aren't I always. By the way, if something about that case sticks out let me know. Might help now."

"I'll let you know."

"Where's Gus?"

"Out in the Blueberry making a call."

"Shawn, get out of this case."

"Sorry Dad, got a meeting back at the office." Shawn bolted out of his Dad's and jumped in the Blueberry. "We need to meet the gang back at the office. But how about smoothies on the way?

"You know that's right." Gus took off.


	5. Pieces of a Puzzle

Shawn walked into the Psych office and found Nathan, Aaron, Zack, Angie, Tom, and Lassie and Jules. Everyone was sitting around awkwardly. "Jules, Lassie, what are you doing here?"

"We came to tell you your tip paid off. There is evidence that proves these crimes are connected."

"I told you so."

"And we found your friends." Lassie indicated to the members of Dreamer.

"Yes, they had a meeting with us. Since they were the ones who found the body."

"Finally, doing some real detective work?"

"No, I'm getting a reading. Making sure they aren't in danger."

Lassie rolled his eyes. "Let us know if you find anything useful."

"Everything I discover is useful."

Lassie scoffed as he headed out of the office.

"Talk to you later Jules?" Shawn smiled.

"Sure thing." Jules rushed out to catch up to her partner.

"Where were we?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably quickly glancing at the door. Shawn sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. "Alright, we have to figure out something about Lefty."

"Yeah, he could be anywhere." Gus sat down at his desk.

"Or anywhen." Aaron muttered.

"There has to be a pattern." Nathan pointed out.

"There's a positive attitude." Shawn got up and wheeled the clearboard out of the closet. Whoops, he had forgotten to clear it after his all nighter. "For the record, I was right. There was more to you guys."

He heard laughs as he erased the board and took down the pictures. "Now where were we?

A couple hours later, Shawn felt like they had gotten nowhere. There were connections everywhere. In fact, there was even one Jules worked back in Miami. But no clues as to who was doing this. One thing was for certain, he was calling all of them out. There was the case with their neighbor that their dad worked. Then the one right after he got arrested that Lassie worked, then the one with Jules, Dreamer, and now back here.

His phone rang and he saw that it was the chief. "Chief, what's up?"

"There's been another murder on Sandstone."

"Is it our guy?"

"That or a copycat. I want you and Mr. Guster down here ASAP."

"On our way." Shawn stretched. "Gus, we've got to go buddy. Lefty's done it again."

Angie stood up. "I'm coming with you." She pushed a button on her watch. "You guys stay here."

Gus grabbed his keys and they all rushed out. Twenty minutes later, and they were at the crime scene. It was Lefty alright. Shawn heard Angie gasp next to him. "I know her, well I guess I knew her."

"Who is she?"

"Margaret Levine. She was my second grade teacher before Mom and I moved out here."

Shawn decided that was his cue. "What do we have on Margaret here?"

"What did you call her?"

"Margaret, that's her name isn't it?"

"We don't know yet, do you have anything else to go on?" Jules turned to him.

Shawn scanned the site, seeing the same things he did yesterday. The broken neck, the gunshot wound, the eyes, the missing left hand. "This is Lefty alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, the spirits are a buzz." Shawn turned away. "Any chance someone could get me a copy of the case files from my Dad's and Lassie's cases?"

"They'll be here when you get back." Aaron came over the wire.

"Alright, we'll follow that lead." Jules shut her notebook as the coroners came and loaded the body into the van. "If you find out anything else, let me know Shawn."

"Always Jules." Shawn smiled as Jules went to join Lassie.

Shawn turned back to where Gus and Angie were standing. "How about takeout for dinner?"

Back at the Psych office, everyone was chowing down on food. They were taking turns sharing stories from past cases/missions. Shawn wouldn't have thought that he could have this much fun with the guys from Dreamer. But here he was, laughing til he cried.

"Wait, so it really was a dinosaur?" Zack grabbed the last slice of pizza.

"Really was a dinosaur. His name is Zippy, he's on display at the museum."

"Zippy?" Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Shawn got to name him." Gus rolled his eyes.

"So what about you guys. Actually, this one's for Angie." Shawn turned to her. "What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Hanging with their past selves."

"Like now, except they didn't have an outlet for all their energy."

"Hey!" All three yelled.

"What? Aaron and Zack were constantly in the middle of a game of tag, and Nathan was trying to keep up like a third wheel. Not that I didn't have a blast."

Shawn laughed. "It must have been crazy, imagine that Gus."

"Getting to watch some of our hijinks again?" Gus laughed.

"Like that bike race."

"Or the three legged race."

"Was everything a race?" Nathan asked.

"Not everything." Shawn laughed.

Gus looked over a file that was laying on a coffee table. "So time travel exists?"

"Not so much yet." Angie smiled.

"I'm working on it." Tom walked back into the room carrying a silver box.

"What's that?" Shawn eyed it.

"Not sure, just went to check on something and found this sitting on my desk." Tom sat it on the coffee table.

Shawn picked up the box and looked at it. He could see where it opened, but no latch, lock, or opening mechanism of any kind. "So what do we do with it?"

An idea came to him, and he handed it to Angie. "What do you think?"

She turned it around several times and Shawn could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Aaron came over and studied it too. "This is almost like the jet lock."

"The ones to our rooms?" They weren't making any sense.

"Yeah, this looks like that."

Angie sat the box back on the table. "One way to find out. Zack, Nathan, come to these sides. I'll go here. Aaron, you stay there." They arranged themselves around the box.

"On three." Nathan nodded.

"One." Shawn heard a beep but couldn't quite place it."

"Two."

"Three." They put their watches against the box and with a click it opened up.

"What in the world is that?" Lassie's voice rang out and Shawn realized what that beep had been.

Shawn looked up to see Lassie and Jules standing in the doorway holding a folder. They were staring at Aaron, Zack, Nathan, and Angie who were staring between them and Shawn. Tom was the only one who didn't have shock all over his face.

"Detectives, have a seat. Angie, you and Aaron figure out what's in the box. Shawn, you want to sit in on this?"

Shawn felt like he didn't have a choice and took a seat next to Jules on the couch. "What's going on Shawn?"

"Allow me to explain." Tom started filling them in. Shawn's phone vibrated and he had a text from an unknown number.

_Guess Tom decided to trust them_

He looked up and saw Aaron wave his phone. Shawn shrugged and kept listening. Not like he could do anything else at the moment. Lassie was wearing that look that said he didn't know what to think and Jules kept glancing between Tom and the four teens over at Shawn's desk who were crowded around the box.

"Seriously?" She asked as Tom finished.

"Crazy isn't it." Shawn muttered.

"Wait, how long have you known about this Shawn?"

"I sensed it last night." True, he had sensed something was off. They were just implying sensed in another way.

"I guess we have some friends looking out for us Tom." Nathan called over. He tossed Shawn a note. "That was in the box."

~Shawn,

Keep in mind chocolate as you count the hats in the room. And yes you're right a beanie is a cap.

Ps: It's good to finish something isn't it?

"What does that mean?"

Lassie sat on the couch not moving. Nathan looked up and shrugged. "I think I sent him into shock."

"No way he's unshockable believe me I've tried." Shawn walked over and waved his hand in front of Lassie's face. "Lassie here boy,"

"Alright guys I hacked into the SBPD database to see what they had on Lefty." Aaron waved the pad.

"Anything that we can…" Nathan started.

"You did what?" Lassie shot up in a hurry.

"Relax I do it all the time. It wasn't that hard." Aaron smiled. "And yes Nathan, it turns out that there was another in 1995, and in 2006 not to long before…"

"Before I started working for the SBPD. That day when I got called in." Shawn looked at Lassie.

"Then why 1995?"

To keep up the act he put his hand to his forehead. "I'm getting two possibilities here. "One, that's when you started working at the SBPD Lassie. Two that's when Dad arrested me."

Aaron pushed several more buttons. "Ok this went from weird to freaky."

"Why?" Jules peeked over his shoulder. "What is that by the way?"

"A data pad."

"What did you find Aaron?"

"There were some in 2001 December in New York and Connecticut, not close to us but close enough to be suspicious. Oh and one in Virginia too, around the time when…"

"Then?" Angie looked up. Shawn showed interest. That was when they had traveled back for that mission.

"Then." Aaron nodded.

"What does this mean?" Gus looked at everyone in the room.

"It means that these are happening now. But they are happening in different times, at different life moments. I bet if we look there's one from five years ago when we put out our album and one someone nine months ago when these two met. We got on the case when Aaron was about to meet Nicole, and we were working on our biggest album, which by the way guys we need to top." Zack spoke up. The comment about the album caused everyone to laugh.

"How do we stop someone when we don't know when or where he is? We can't stop him unless he comes back to this time." Jules looked uneasy.

"I'm sensing that Angie is holding the answer." Shawn pointed at her. Shawn had to stay one step ahead of at least Lassie and Jules if he had any hope of keeping his secret.

"Good call psychic. I think I am." Angie held the watch. "I've come to three conclusions. One involves a reference Nathan and Shawn made earlier."

"Which was?" Aaron asked.

"Back to the Future, remember? Doc reminding Marty several times that he had to think fourth dimensionally, and it looks like we need to keep that fourth dimension in mind."

"What was the fourth dimension?" Lassie asked.

"Lassie, please tell me you've seen Back to the Future."

"Can't say I have."

"That explains so much." Shawn laughed earning the look he received from Lassie. Who hasn't seen those movies. "The three dimensions, height, width, and depth."

"And the fourth?" Lassie looked at Shawn upping the glare. Shawn loved holding the cards.

"Time, Lassie."

"What are the other two conclusions?" Jules asked.

"This watch is the only one that exists like it, at least now. It has the time travel feature added to it."

"Wait in the future all the agents of your organization can time travel?"

"No, from what I understand there is a special unit that can. Our team heads it up, but we also do a bit of everything like now." Nathan added.

"And lastly?" Gus asked.

"Shawn is supposed to have this watch, at least until we solve this case."

Shawn stared at Angie while everyone stared at Angie. "I sense it has something to do with the note that was left with the watch. I'm also sensing that my Dad has something to do with this."

Angie shrugged. "I don't know but Shawn can you sense where we should go?"

Shawn did his finger thing and thought, having to go back thirty years would take a second. But he had a feeling that he knew what the note was talking about. Just to remember the exact date. "I'm sensing… it's fuzzy… maroon… Marie… a beanie… chocolate?"

"The date Spencer." Lassie glared at him.

"March 2, 1986. I'm sensing we need to be at a café just off the boardwalk, at approx. 2:30 on March 2, 1986." Shawn had an after thought. "Lassie, Jules, do you two still have your cop uniforms?"

"Yes why?" Lassie asked.

"I think so." Jules looked like she was thinking.

"Guys do you have a police uniform in your arsenal?"

Angie nodded. "Yeah."

"Shawn why do they need uniforms?" Gus asked.

"We do too. Are they still in the closet?" Shawn headed that way.

"Why do we need them?" Nathan asked.

"Trust the spirits." Shawn found them in a box and pulled them out. "Knew these would come in handy."

"We'll have to go grab them." Jules looked at Lassie who looked way out of his element.

"Yeah, I should be able to lay my hands on it." They left the office quickly.

Gus walked over. "Shawn can I see you for a moment." Before Shawn could say anything Gus had dragged him into the reception area. "Are we seriously doing this?"

"We don't have a choice man." Shawn heard rustling in the office and guessed they were getting ready.

"Of course we do."

"This is like Yang. Lefty is calling us all out. You, me, those kids, even Lassie and if we dig deep enough Jules. Like it or not we've got to stop him or it may be one of us lying dead without our left hand." Shawn waved his hand proving his point. "And that's not going to be me. Have you tried riding a motorcycle one handed?"

"Shawn you'd be dead."

"Again with the details Gus!" Shawn threw up his hand.

"I can't talk you out of this?"

Shawn didn't look at Gus. "I can't believe you're trying to talk me out of this. Remember when we were eight. Right after detectives, which check by the way, we wanted to be spies."

"Secret Agent Shawn and his partner Gus." Gus nodded. For a second, both allowed themselves to get lost in the memory.

"So let's do this Secret Agent Gus." Shawn put his hand on Gus' shoulder and after receiving a nod, walked back into the main room.

Everyone was packing backpacks. It looked like someone had gone back to POPS and raided the gadget closet.

A few minutes later, Jules and Lassie arrived back in the office, their old police blues in their hands. "Ready?" Nathan asked as Angie slid their outfits into a couple backpacks. Tentatively, everyone nodded. Shawn had been right, they were in for the case of a lifetime.

Angie handed Shawn the watch. "Well then lead the way. Everyone needs to have a hand on him."

Shawn put on the watch. Considering he never wore a watch it felt weird. Considering it was a high tech spy watch made it weirder and cooler and crazier.

Shawn nodded and one by one everyone placed a hand on him. He exchanged a grin with Jules, glanced at Lassie who scowled but at the same time looked a little scared, and Gus who nodded. Angie showed him which buttons to push. He pushed the last button and everything went black.


	6. How Many Hats?

His first thought was that better have been a big bus. The second thought was, hey its nice to get some shuteye. Third, he remembered what had just happened.

Tentatively, Shawn opened his eyes and found himself lying on the beach. Beside him, Jules was sitting up. Around him, everyone was starting to get up.

"Does anyone else feel like they got hit by a bus?" Gus groaned.

"Shawn isn't your dad waiting for you." A familiar voice called from the boardwalk a few feet away.

"Shawn, is that?" Gus came up beside him.

Shawn crept forward and tried to stay hidden behind some bushes that lined the boardwalk. Sure enough, he saw his past self playing with a yo-yo and Gus' glaring at him.

"Yeah," with a sigh, he stuffed the yo-yo in his pocket. "See you tomorrow?"

"Alright." Gus turned and headed off. Shawn turned and headed to the diner that stood a few feet away.

"You guys up to get food?" Shawn turned to the group.

"Of course you are thinking of food at a time like this." Lassie glared at him.

"Trust me, the spirits are telling me we want to be in that diner." Shawn took off and walked inside.

"How many today?" Marie asked.

"Nine, I think we are going to need that corner booth." Shawn nodded to the empty booth in the corner.

"Alright," Marie picked up a couple of menus and led Shawn back. He heard people behind him and knew that had caught up to him.

Once everyone sat down, Shawn opened the menu and peered over it. To his surprise, he could hear the conversation perfectly. How was it coming through the earpiece?

Tom shrugged when Shawn looked over at him. But the look on his face answered his question. For a while, it was small talk Shawn had always been closer to his mother. Well, that may have changed the last few years.

Their waitress came by and took their orders, Shawn ordering the first thing he saw and hoped it was good. Finally, Shawn finished his dinner, had that been his dinner? Who knows? And Shawn smiled as he saw his younger self eye the chocolate cake.

"Can I have the fudge cake?" As Shawn's younger self asked Shawn couldn't help but think that cake sounded great right about now.

"Close your eyes."

"Dad!"

"Now." Henry firmly noted. Lassie and Jules had slid earpieces in and were listening intently. Jules was watching him, not the scene a few tables away. Shawn turned to see his younger self close his eyes.

"Which letter is out in the EXIT sign?"

"The "X"." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lassie check the sign.

"What color is the vinyl?"

"What's vinyl?" Their waitress came with their food and gave everyone an odd look since they were laughing at the question.

"It's the stuff these seats are covered in."

"Purple."

"Maroon. Close enough. Manager's name?"

"Who?" Jules said at the same time as Shawn's younger self.

"She's wearing a nametag. The woman standing by the front door when we first walked in. You saw her." Shawn watched a look of deep concentration cross his younger self's face.

"Marie. Can I have the cake now?" Cake, few things could focus Shawn like cake.

"How many hats?"

"Come on, Dad!" Shawn groaned along with his younger self. He still hated this game.

"Shawn, you want a piece of cake? How many hats are in the room?"

"Does a beanie count?" Shawn perked at this question remembering the note. Then he downed the burger he had ordered. Better finish it quick, Gus was eyeing his fries.

"What do you think?"

"Three."

"You didn't describe them."

"That's not fair!"

"Time's almost up, Shawn."

Shawn pointed them out along with his younger self, lost in the memory that was playing out in front of him. "One has a flower, the one the woman's wearing. One has a picture of some kind of a lion on the weird guy with the crooked tooth. The last one is on the chef."

"What about the beanie?"

"A beanie is a cap, not a hat." Shawn nodded. He knew a beanie was a cap not a hat!

"All right. Open your eyes." Henry wore a smile, he hadn't caught when he was eight but saw it now.

"Spencer, how did you do that?" Lassie turned to him.

Shawn brought his finger to his head and shrugged. "It's something I've always been able to do."

"Your dad said you didn't get the gift until you were eighteen."

"I guess he lied." What was one lie to cover up another?

They ate for a minute, earpieces on the table. At first, Shawn didn't notice the shadow that had come over the table until Jules stared at him with wide eyes.

He looked up to see Henry glaring at them. He was holding a small black box. Shawn turned to see Tom surprised, something he hadn't seen before. "Who are you people and why were you listening in?"

Shawn met his eye and watched his Dad's grow wide. "How is that possible?"

"What?" Shawn tried to play dumb but had a sinking suspicion that his dad had a clue, After all, where had he picked everything up from?

"Shawn, don't play dumb." Yup, he had a clue alright.

"This isn't the place to have this discussion." Tom joined the conversation.

"Fine, I'll send Shawn over to the Gusters. Maddie has to work tonight so we'll have plenty of time to talk." He turned to Shawn. "I assume you remember the address."

"Couldn't forget it if I tried."

"Be there, two hours." He walked away and went to rejoin young Shawn.

"How did he?" Angie asked.

"But he?" Zack stammered.

"That's impossible." Lassie looked over to the booth.

"No it's not." Shawn watched as his Dad led his past self out of the diner. "Time may pass, but somethings never change."

The sun was starting to set when they arrived at the familiar house. "Gus, look! It's my old bike! Remember how we used to race?"

Sure enough, the bike was leaning up against the fence. "Used to? Just a couple weeks ago, I caught you racing with two of the chairs."

Lassie's comment made Shawn laugh, and they were still laughing as his Dad opened the door. Shawn threw him a smile. "Hey Dad."

"Come on in." Shawn walked in and took in the living room. If he was honest, it hadn't changed a whole lot since he was little. He felt the difference more than he saw it.

He took a seat, Jules and Gus sitting on either side of him. Everyone found a place and that left Henry staring at him. "How old are you?"

"35." Shawn held his dad's gaze.

"How did you know it was Shawn?" Aaron asked the question that Shawn had only guessed at.

"His eyes, people's eyes don't change. And I've been looking at those eyes for eight years. But what are you doing here?"

"That's a good question." Lassie muttered.

Shawn grabbed the pillow that was behind Jules and hugged it. "We need to talk to you about the Leslie Marshall case."

The color left Henry's face. "How do you know about it?"

"That's not important. What's important is any information you can give us."

Henry grabbed the file and sat it on the table. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen. No clues left."

"Let me guess, the body had been dead several days, it wasn't even killed where you found it, and it was missing its left hand."

"How'd you know that?"

"It's what I do Dad, you should know."

He smiled. "Glad to know you've kept up with that."

"I don't think I could stop if I wanted to."

"Someone want to clue us in?" Jules asked.

"I'd rather not." Shawn muttered.

"What about the culprit?" Tom steered the conversation away from his secret. Shawn shot him a look of thanks. He nodded.

"We haven't found him yet. A witness says that a man about Shawn's height, average build, dressed head to toe in black was seen not too far from where we found the body."

Shawn turned to Aaron who had pulled out his data pad and was quickly adding that information to the Lefty file. It was a start. "Why isn't that information in the file?"

"You've seen the file?"

Shawn flipped through the one his dad had just handed him. This one had the page about the witness statement. So when did it get removed from the file. "Yeah, the version I've seen doesn't have that."

It wasn't much but it was a start. "That's all I've got for now. Wish I could help more, Shawn, Gus." He nodded to Gus.

"Mr. Spencer." Gus nodded.

Everyone started to head out, but Shawn held back. "Dad?"

"Yeah Shawn?"

"If you ask me about this I'll deny it but…"

"But what Shawn?"

"No matter what happens, just know…"

"Don't tell me anything I shouldn't know." Henry cut him off.

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too son. Good to know, that you turn out ok."

Shawn stood at the doorway, eyeing everyone standing by the fence. "Me too."


	7. No More All Nighters

Back in their time and back at the Psych office, Shawn sat down on the couch. Aaron added the note about the witness to the board. "Now what?" Jules asked.

"Now we get some sleep." Shawn was really feeling the all-nighter.

Gus looked at him with concern. "This is why you don't pull all nighters."

"Shawn, I thought we talked about those." Jules came up beside him.

"I had things to take care of." Shawn shrugged.

"How about we meet back here in the morning?" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, I could go for a good night's sleep." Zack stretched.

"Please, we all know you'll be up to at least 1 playing video games." Aaron's comment caused everyone, even Lassie, to laugh.

Zack and Aaron started into an argument as they left the Psych office. Lassie stood at the doorway. "I think I'm going to have to spend the night processing this."

Shawn eyed Jules who looked exhausted. "Get some rest." He pulled her in close and they kissed.

"I will, you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll get Gus to drop me off at my apartment and I'll…" Shawn stopped mid-sentence as Henry, who looked extremely frazzled stormed into the office.

"What's up Dad?"

"Shawn, a word?"

"See you guys tomorrow?"

"We'll be here bright and early." Lassie headed out and Jules followed, leaving Shawn, Gus, and his dad.

"What's up Dad?"

"What were you doing in 1986?"

"I'm sorry, what makes you think I was in 1986."

"I don't know! I was grilling a steak and all of a sudden you pop up in my memory in the middle of the case we had been talking about this afternoon."

Shawn eyed Gus who shrugged. What could they say? "Well Dad, you've been through a lot the last few months. Maybe its finally catching up with you."

"I didn't imagine this! You tried to warn me, without warning me, about what was going to happen."

"Me?"

He received a glare. "Time travel isn't possible."

"Alright then." Shawn hoped he would drop it.

"But you were there." Nope, he wasn't that lucky.

"He was." Tom walked back in the office.

"So were you."

"I was."

"If we are going to have this pow wow now, can I at least call in some take-out? I haven't eaten since 1986." Shawn laughed at his own joke.

A bell jingled outside and Shawn turned to see a stand. "Scratch that, the corn dog cart is outside, anyone else want one?"

Order in hand, Shawn ran outside, retrieved the corndogs and came back in to catch Tom filling in some blanks. He passed the corn dogs around and went to stare at the board. He was so focused that he didn't notice Henry come up behind him. "So that's what you meant by you couldn't get out of it."

"Crazy isn't it."

"Even for you it is."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What do you think? I mean, after this I'm going to need some serious Tears for Fears just to get Dreamer out of my head. Gus, look up concert tickets stat!"

To his surprise, Gus actually pulled up a search. "They'll be here in a couple weeks."

"We may have to invest in some tickets."

"You know that's right."

Tom and Henry kept talking, moving from subject to subject. Shawn sat down at his desk and started play Tetris. He shut his eyes for a second…

"Shawn?" He felt someone shake him.

"You didn't pull another all nighter did you?" Henry's voice broke through the fog.

"He did."

"It was my fault, he was trying to figure out the secret. I've never had anyone come as close as he has."

Shawn opened his eyes and found them staring at him. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Like a baby." Gus replied. "Let's get you home."

Usually, Shawn didn't like it when Gus went into mother hen mode, but right now, he was so tired that he didn't care.

The next morning, Shawn's cell rang a little too early for his taste. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to happen, especially after the events of the previous day came crashing back to mind.

He checked his phone and saw that it was the chief. Quickly, he dialed the number. "Chief? Isn't it a little early?"

"Mr. Spencer, it's almost noon."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I need you here now."

Shawn sat up, groaning. "I'll be there ASAP."

"Good." With that, she hung up.

A beep sounded, and Shawn searched for the cause. Sitting on his coffee table, the watch was beeping. With a sigh, he got up and grabbed the watch. "What the heck?"

"Shawn?" Angie's face appeared on the screen.

"Angie?"

"What's up at the station?"

"I don't know, I just got a call. Apparently, when you skip a nights slip you may sleep 13ish hours the next night."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep us posted. They haven't put anything in the computer. We just know that there is something going on."

"Will do." He grabbed his phone. "Buddy, we need to get down to the station."

"I'm in the middle of my route. Thanks to our little trip to the 1980s I'm behind."

"Well, meet me there ASAP."

"I'll try Shawn." Gus hung up and Shawn darted for his closet.

Shawn grabbed the first t-shirt and jeans he could find and quickly got dressed. Granted he then spent more time on his hair, but hey perfection takes time. At the last minute, he remembered the watch and then ran out the door. Slapping his helmet on, he jumped on his Norton and took off for the station.

When he arrived, he could tell something was off. Instead of the usual hustle and bustle in front of the station, everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells. . He rushed in and found Lassie and Jules waiting by the Chief's office.

Shawn saw Lassie glimpse down at his wrist. He then met eye contact with Shawn and for once, there was disgust or anger in his eyes. It was more of a overwhelming fear kind of look. He quickly joined them. "My third eye is still waking up, but I sense something happened."

"Come with us." Lassie took off towards Woody's office. Shawn darted ahead.

"Woody! What's good?"

"These quarto quesos con fritos." Woody held out the container. "Want some?"

Shawn eyed the bloody gloves and decided to pass, even though he had skipped breakfast. He'd have to fix that soon. "No thanks Woodson, I couldn't."

"Suit yourself." Woody took a bite before getting back to work.

It was then that Shawn noticed the subject, actually, part of a subject, to be more specific the left hand of a subject. There was enough of the wrist left for there to be a pair of handcuffs attached. "Is that…?"

"Left hand, found on the boardwalk about a hundred yards from your office this morning." Lassie handed Shawn the file.

"We think it may be a missing hand from you know who…" Jules then handed him a note. "This was found with it."

Shawn saw that it was addressed to him. He opened it and found a picture of them in the office the night before. On the back was a note.

_Psychic found some friends didn't he? And they know about you past too! Look at that. But they don't know everything. I guess you don't either. Too bad even you didn't see everything that night. But I hope you enjoy my little present. _

"He says that the hand is a present." Shawn handed the photo to Lassie. "Plus he's watching us."

Lassie slid the photo in the evidence bag. "I guess we'll have to keep that in mind. Woody, keep us posted.

"Always."

"We're still on for karaoke right?"

"Of course!" Woody went to shake his hand.

Shawn shook his head. "Yeah, no."

Woody looked at his glove. "How silly of me, another time."

"Sure thing Woodson." Shawn left his office, putting his hand protectively around Jules' waist.

"Shawn, I'm fine."

He pulled her close. "That doesn't mean I can't wrap my arms around my girl."

"Shouldn't we get back to work?"

"Like the part where you explain why I had to dig out my old police uniform?" Lassie interrupted the moment.

Shawn pushed a button on his watch. "Meet me at the Psych office in an hour and you'll find out."

With that, he made his way out of the station. Not only did he need some time to think, he needed food and quick. Oh and a call to Gus was in order.

Three churros, two Jappa Dogs, and one hour later, Shawn was sipping on a pineapple smoothie as he entered the Psych office. Everyone, except Tom, was already there. "Where's Tom?"

"He's going to stay here." Angie shrugged adjusting the straps on her bag.

"Yeah, he has to get things set up. We start rehearsals in a few days."

"So I guess we need to wrap this up quick." Zack was stretching on the floor.

"Plus he's keeping up with things in this time. He can reach us whenever we are on your watch." Nathan nodded to Shawn's wrist.

Shawn nodded. "Lapalosa, a word?"

Lassie glared at him but the glare wasn't as hard as usual. "Fine."

"We'll be back." Shawn led him into the reception area.

"What is it Spencer?"

"Tell me about the Jackson Tharpe case." Shawn watched several emotions cross Lassie's face before he regained his poker face.

"It was one of my first cases. In fact, I think I was working on it the night you got arrested. Man that was back when I was just a rookie."

"Anything stick out to you?"

"The chief asked me too, but no I mean I remember the murder. I remember having to tell his mother that her son wasn't coming home for break. First time I had to do that. Doesn't get any easier."

"No one ever saw the murderer, no witnesses?"

"After what we discovered last night, I've been questioning it. But nothing comes to mind. After a couple weeks, we found nothing so we had to declare it unsolved."

"Thanks Lassie, ready to go take a look at the past?"

"We're going to 1995 aren't we?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We're going to where our paths crossed for the first time."

"I thought that was in 2006, when you and Guster started Psych."

"No, we met once before. You'll see." Shawn headed back into the office to find everyone waiting on them, including Gus who finally arrived. "Buddy! You made it!"

"You're lucky I finished my route. So where are we going?"

"When are we going?" Jules asked.

"To a night, I'm not so proud of. But I'm sensing we need to go because there is something my past self didn't see." It wasn't a surprise he missed something that night. After all, he was too busy being arrested. "Quick costume change. Everyone find your police blues." Everyone quickly changed and soon they were ready to go. "Let's do this."

Everyone crowded around; Shawn could feel people tense up around him. He was a little tense too, but they had to do what they had to do. Shawn pushed the button on the watch and once again, everything went black.


	8. One Choice

Shawn groaned and sat up, feeling a sense of dread as he recognized his surroundings. They were on the side of the road about a mile from the police station. On the road a few feet away, a car drove by and Shawn caught a glimpse of the driver. "Oh we are on the right night."

Lassie sat up seeing the car too. "Are you sure about this Spencer?" It sounded more like a serious question instead of his usual mocking tone.

Shawn turned to see everyone watching them. "I made a mistake here, but I wouldn't change it if I could. Please Lassie, could you see me as a cop?"

Lassie laughed. "It's bad enough I have to see you as a psychic."

"Thanks." Shawn turned to the group. "We've got about twenty minutes to get in place at the police station. I don't know why, but there's something here Lefty wants us to see."

It was a quiet group that followed Shawn, but as lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn't mind. Before he knew it, they were at the station and managed to get past the reception desk without anyone noticing. When they entered the bull pen, they noticed there was an uneasy feeling about it.

"What's going on?" Jules asked.

"Detective Spencer just called in. Apparently he made an arrest, but he sounds mad."

Shawn exchanged a look with Lassie. Jules was looking at him. "It's you isn't it."

"Officer Lassiter! What do you have on the Tharpe case?"

"I'm processing an interview now." Everyone turned to see a younger Lassiter at a desk.

"Good I want it on my desk first thing tomorrow morning."

Shawn turned to Lassie, who was staring at his younger self. "Freaky isn't it."

"Freaky is a good word." Lassie nodded.

"Shawn, what are we doing here?"

"I'm not sure, there's something here. Unless Lefty decided to send us on a wild goose chase. If he did…" Shawn trailed off as there was a commotion by the door.

His father's old partner was leading a girl Shawn hadn't seen in almost twenty years through the door. Shawn knew what was next. Sure enough, Henry was shoving him through the door.

"That's it, you really messed up this time. Any chance you had of becoming a cop just went out the window."

"Please, we both know that dream went out the window a long time ago." Shawn heard the anger in his voice. Wow, this was weird having to sit through this again.

"That's it, somebody book him. You!" Everyone saw him point to Lassie's younger self.

"Me?" He sounded surprised.

"Nevermind I'll do it myself."

Shawn doubled over laughing when he heard Lassie. "Wait, I had the chance to arrest Spencer and I missed it."

"Welcome to the party Lassie."

"You!" Shawn looked over to where Henry was pointing straight at him. When their eyes met, surprise filled his father's face. "You, get him out of my sight and then meet me in interrogation room 2."

"Yes sir Detective Spencer." Shawn wasn't going to completely blow his cover. He turned to everyone who was looking like deer caught in the headlights. "Something else is going on here. If you find out." Shawn pulled an earpiece out of his pocket. "You know how to reach me."

He took a deep breath and went over, taking his past self from his father. Quietly, he led him down towards the holding cell. He could feel the anger rolling off his past self. Had he really been that angry?

He had seconds before he would be leaving his past self. Should he say anything? "One thing you should remember Shawn?"

"And what's that?"

"Psychic detective."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trust me, someday you'll thank me." With that Shawn put him in the holding cell. "Good luck Shawn."

"Yeah, whatever." He heard the reply as left headed to interrogation room two. He was not looking forward to this.

"Did you know about this? You came back before and didn't tell me? Why did you do that?"" Henry asked as soon as he shut the door.

"What do you think?"

"What's the age difference between you and the one who came 9 years ago?"

"A day. That was yesterday for me."

"Why are you here? Why tonight?"

"The Marshall case, the Tharpe case, same reason I visited you before. We are trying to find answers."

"So you knew, is that what you meant by whatever happens?"

"I couldn't exactly tell you now could I. That would be a great conversation. Hey Dad! I'm from the future and if that's not creepy enough I get arrested in 1995 and you are the arresting officer."

Finally, Henry turn to face him and Shawn was shocked. He rarely saw his dad cry, but he was now.

"Shawn, Lefty is here." Nathan's thoughts broke through Shawn's thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, my past self is interviewing him now." Lassie's responded unease still in his voice, not that Shawn could blame him.

"Sit in on it. I'm kinda busy." Shawn turned to him. "He loves you, you know."

"After this?"

"Yeah, give him time. He'll come around." Shawn faced him. "I warned you. You figured it out too."

"I did?"

"Yeah, and I bet I'll hear about it."

Henry gave a sad sort of laugh. "I bet you will. You didn't try to change it? You're here, why not?"

Shawn remembered back to his high school reunion where they had talked about moments. What if he hadn't gotten arrested. Then he would have become a cop, never left Santa Barbara, and in the end probably would have been miserable. He certainly wouldn't be who he was would he? "You know how life is made up of moments?"

"Huh?"

"Stay with me here Dad." Why did Shawn have a feeling this was going to come back the haunt him later. Did he really give this talk to his dad? Something about time paradoxes crossed his mind but he waved them aside.

"We makes choices, but there is always the what if. But it's not the choice that defines who we are, even a choice like this. It's what we do with the results of the choices that defines who we are."

"Where did you hear that?"

Shawn smiled at his Dad. "A wise man once told me that."

"Me?"

He nodded. "Yup, and now I'm starting to sound like you. What is happening?"

His dad laughed. "After this, I'm glad to see you turn out ok."

"Oh yeah, just be patient the next few years." Ten but he wasn't going to tell him that.

Shawn heard noise in his ear. "What's going on out there guys?"

"Lefty took off towards the interrogation rooms." Aaron came over the speaker.

A figure busted into the interrogation room. "As much as I'd hate to ruin this moment. I'm glad you got my message Shawn."

"Lefty?" Shawn took a look at the man, for the first time his face was revealed. Shawn had seen him before, but from where?

"Is that what you are calling me?"

"You know you are in the middle of a police station right? Like there is one of the best detectives ever to work for the SBPD standing right behind me." He turned to his dad. "I'll also deny saying that."

Henry smiled before taking a step forward. "You're under arrest for the murders of Jackson Tharpe, and Leslie Marshall."

"As well as the murders of about twenty others." Shawn added.

"Not today Shawny boy. Beginnings are a fun thing aren't they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The spirits say the answer will come soon. At a time, where you have a new beginning." With that, Shawn lunged at him, but he disappeared and Shawn landed on the floor.

"Shawn!" Henry came over and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," What did he mean, a time where he had a new beginning. Please over the next ten years he would have 30 something new beginnings. They were not about to go and check them all out.

'What did he mean a new beginning? And what was the crack about the spirits?"

Shawn turned to his dad, a smile coming across his face. It wasn't just any new beginning it was the new beginning. Not only that, but they could stop the 2006 murder from ever happening. "The clue."

"Shawn!" Angie sounded like she was about to panic.

"Angie? What's wrong?" He felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's Nathan and Gus."

"What about them?"

"I mean, I don't know. They just disappeared. We were waiting on you and Gus was midsentence…"

"Wait, they're gone?"

"Yeah, Shawn where are you?" Jules came over the earpiece.

"I'll be right there." He turned to Herny. "Good luck with the kid in the holding cell."

"Thanks, everything ok?"

"Not really, but I guess we have to go change that." Shawn took off and quickly made his way into the bullpen. "Sure enough, Aaron, Zack, Jules, Angie, and Lassie were there but not Gus and Nathan.

He sunk down into a chair staring at the spot between Lassie and Jules. Not Gus, why Gus? He looked over to see Angie looking miserable. "Let's get back to our time, see what we can find out about this." Everyone put a hand on Shawn and he brought them back to their time.


	9. A World Without Psych

They arrived in what Shawn thought was the Psych office. But it wasn't. It was an empty office building that had cobwebs everyone and dust coating what little was in there. Shawn walked over to where his desk had sat, looking over and picturing Gus'. The couches, the TV, the board with all their info, all of it was gone.

"What is this place?" Angie asked.

"The Psych office. Without Gus, I couldn't have started Psych." So Gus went missing back…

Lassie's phone rang and he answered it. "Lassiter" … "I'm sorry, who is this?" … "What did you just call me?" … "Ok, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and all the color drained from his face. "Alright, Spencer, what the crap happened?"

Shawn had sunk to the floor. "This is why you should watch Back to the Future."

"And would good would that do us right now?" Lassie looked down at his phone. Who had been on the other line and what was troubling him.

Zack pushed a button on his watch. "Tom, we've got a serious problem."

"How did you get this frequency Zack?" Tom appeared on the screen.

"Umm, you taught us how?" Aaron looked at the watch.

"When?"

"Five years ago." Angie joined them. Shawn sat back putting two and two together and not liking what he was getting.

"Angie Thompson?"

"Yeah, Tom we covered that like nine months ago." Angie looked up at Shawn confused.

"Tom, I'm Shawn Spencer. I was head psychic for the SBPD but I'm sensing that's changed. We need your help with a case we're working on." The route they were going wasn't going to get them anywhere. Shawn wanted this nightmare over and fast.

"What case?"

"We are…" Shawn looked up at Jules not wanting to finish the sentence. She came and put her arm around him. After taking a deep breath, he tried again. "We are investigating the possible murders of Nathan Adams and Burton Guster."

Beside him, Jules gasped. He looked up at Lassie, tears forming in his eyes. Lassie's eyes were wide.

Tom appeared in the doorway. "How do you know about that?"

"The same way I know about POPS and you. Usually, this is where I say I'm a psychic but you actually told us about it."

"I don't know about Burton Guster, but Nathan." He sighed. "Where are we?"

Shawn looked at the empty, dark room. They needed to fix this and fast. "We're at the site of new beginnings. But they need to change back."

"If I may, we may be more comfortable at the station. But we're going to have to disguise Shawn."

"Why?" Shawn turned to Lassie.

"Because you just escaped from prison." Lassie waved his phone. "And I have to lead a statewide manhunt for you because as chief of the SBPD, it's my job."

After a quick stop at Lassie's place so he could change, it wouldn't make sense for the chief of police to show up in a regular uniform, they made their way to the SBPD. Angie showed Shawn how to use a disguise feature on his watch so he was currently rocking a crazy disguise.

They were filling Tom in. Well everyone but Shawn was. He was looking over Nathan's case. Lefty murdered him when he was 12 in 2006. In cold blood and just like the rest. But Tom didn't have a file from Gus. But if Nathan was dead, Shawn knew Gus was as well.

It was a quiet group that entered the station. Turns out, without Nathan there was no Dreamer so Zack and Aaron could walk around freely. But Shawn knew they would give it up in a heartbeat to have their brother back. They were hurting right now, he could see it in their eyes.

And Angie, she had barely spoken since Tom confirmed Nathan was dead. She just had sat there, changed clothes when Tom had suggested it, and sat there some more.

"Let me wing this briefing and we'll figure this out. Wait by my… um I mean wait in my office." Lassie eyed the chief's office with shock. He slid an earpiece in and went out. "Can I have everyone's attention please. McNabb!"

"Yes chief." Shawn saw McNabb rush up. Briefing packet got passed out and Shawn snagged one.

Back in the office, he sat at Chief Vic... ummm Lassie's desk and opened the file. He saw himself on the front page, looking like… like he'd been in prison for the last six years. "So that's what would have happened." He muttered to himself.

Sure enough, there were a crazy amount of charges brought against him. And he had been convicted and was serving twenty years. But this morning had escaped. "Where would I go?"

Angie looked over his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"Psych didn't, Jules didn't, my Dad and I never forgave each other, it was a new beginning the one that mattered." He threw the file against the wall. "And Lefty is trying to ruin it."

"Shawn, I'm right here."

"But I'm a fugitive in this time. Angie could go back to applying for colleges. The boys back to college.

"Nicole!" Aaron's eyes went wide. "If we never got famous, we never came to LA. If we never came to LA…"

"You never met Nicole." Zack's eyes went wide as well. Shawn knew from his research that Nicole was Aaron's wife.

Aaron sat down in a chair, the lost look in his eyes becoming deeper. "We need to fix this."

"And you could go back to Miami, to your family. But me? I have no best friend, no job, no life. I spent ten years on the run but I kinda liked…" liked being able to have a place to call home again. Have a place where he belong doing something he had come to love with people he loved.

"We'll fix this." Tom was starting to sound like his old self. "I need my best team back."

"We need our brother back." Shawn watched as Zack and Aaron exchanged looks of determination.

"I need my Nathan back." Angie whispered.

"And I need Gus, and my…" He looked at Jules. "our life back."

"We'll figure this out Shawn." They exchanged a kiss, for a minute allowing everything around them to just disappear. Shawn allowed himself to forget the heartbreak that came with the knowledge that if he didn't fix this, Gus would be gone forever.

He heard a cough and found Lassie standing in the doorway. "Spencer, happened to you?" He held up the file.

"Apparently, life happened." Shawn smiled sadly.

"Here's the files you asked for Chief." McNabb came into the office and handed Lassie a bunch of files.

"Thank you… Detective McNabb."

"Atta boy Buzz!" Shawn muttered.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, go ahead with the Spencer case." Shawn cringed as he head his name.

"Yes sir." McNabb left, shutting the door behind him.

Lassie put the files on the table in the corner. "Shawn, do you want to look at it, or should I?"

He held the file as Lassie took a seat, looking lost behind the chief's desk. "You know, for years I've dreamed of becoming chief."

"Abolishing squirrels." Shawn managed a smile.

Lassie smiled. "That, and being the one to finally bring you down. But I'm chief, and I was the officer who put you behind bars. Yet, it doesn't feel as satisfying as I thought."

Shawn set there and fingered the file labeled Burton Guster. "Tom, do you have a file for Nathan?"

Tom shifted uneasily. "I don't want them seeing it."

"We've seen other Lefty files, we know its looks bad."

"But it's your brother." Tom, Lassie, Shawn, and Jules said at the same time.

"Here it is Shawn." Jules handed it to him. He sat it to the side and opened Gus' file.

It was one thing to expect it, but another entirely to see the pictures. His eyes wide open. The bullet hole, the missing left hand. The details...

_"Are we seriously doing this?"_

_ "We don't have a choice man." Shawn heard rustling in the office and guessed they were getting ready. _

_ "Of course we do."_

_ "This is like Yang. Lefty is calling us all out. You, me, those kids, even Lassie and if we dig deep enough Jules. Like it or not we've got to stop him or it may be one of us lying dead without our left hand." Shawn waved his hand proving his point. "And that's not going to be me. Have you tried riding a motorcycle one handed?"_

_ "Shawn you'd be dead."_

_ "Again with the details Gus!" Shawn threw up his hands. _

Shawn dropped the file. "It was the details that mattered. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight buddy." He felt someone's arms around him and just hold him as he sobbed. If this didn't work… where did that leave him, without his best friend, without his job, without his girl, without anything?

He had to pull himself together. They had to do this. This was going to work. They had gotten out of crazy messes before, right?

Shawn pulled away from whoever was holding him up and realized that it was Jules who had been crying herself. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Lassie pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and tossed it to Shawn. "We'll catch this bastard."

Shawn nodded. "For Gus and Nathan. Speaking of, where's that file."

Hesitantly, Tom handed him the file off the floor. He took a seat at Lassie's desk and opened the file, wincing at what he saw. It wasn't pretty, plus this being the only child victim, it made it that much horrific. "Alright, I think they were killed together. Both reports say the time of death was sometime around 10 the night of March 1, 2006." Right after he'd called in that tip, but before Psych.

"But we don't know where or even when he actually killed them." Aaron eyed the file, but Shawn was careful to keep it out of their reach.

"He did it about 10 on March 1, 2006. He told me new beginnings were such a wonderful thing." Shawn thought back to that conversation. "It's where I don't know… unless…" Why would the Psych office have stayed empty for six years? That was prime ocean front property. "He killed them in the Psych office!"

"What?" Lassie looked at Shawn like he was crazy.

"Stay with me here, Lassifrass. The spirits are a buzz." Shawn shoved his grief aside and jumped up feeling his mojo coming back a little. "I have a sweet office."

"It is nice. Great location." Jules shrugged.

"Exactly, so why would it be empty for six years. I mean you saw the dust and cobwebs. No one has been there. It was a crime scene and then people probably thought it had bad juju."

Lassie stood up, a look of determination crossing his face. "So we stake out the Psych office in 2006 and we'll find Lefty."

"And save Nathan."

"And Gus." Shawn smiled. "We're coming buddy. Ready to do this?"

Everyone came and put a hand on Shawn. He pushed a button and everything went black.


	10. Pieces Come Together

"Anything?" Shawn sat on a bench outside the Psych office. It was eerily quiet on the Boardwalk, almost as if the place was already giving off a bad vibe.

"Nothing around back." Aaron's voice came.

"I smell churros." Zack commented.

"Yeah, there's a churros stand not to far from you." Gus loved his churros. Shawn did too; it had been one of the many perks of that office.

"Guster is at his apartment." Lassie had decided to stake out there so they knew when he went missing.

"Nathan is in the rec room goofing off with you guys" Jules and Angie were back in New York keeping an eye on Nathan.

"Everything seems clear here." Tom was coordinating everything with his past self back at POPS headquarters.

Shawn tapped his foot; glad he had grabbed the popcorn so he could munch on it. Was he wrong? Was it another wild goose chase? They were still alive, so they weren't too late. This had to work. Plus something was still bugging him, he'd seen Lefty before, but couldn't figure out where from.

"Wait, we've got action." Angie's voice rang out and Shawn sat up. "A man meeting your dad's description just appeared in the rec room, took Nathan, and disappeared."

Shawn saw activity in the Psych office. "There something in the office." The giant window didn't have shades so Shawn could see Lefty strapping Nathan to a chair. The boy was fighting back, and Lefty smacked him across the face. Shawn pictured the photo from the file, sure enough there had been a bruise on his left cheek.

Lefty disappeared. "Lassie, he's headed your way."

Shawn jimmied the lock, and slipped inside. He found Nathan fighting the restraints. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm a friend, I'm here to help but you can't tell your captor I'm here." They had to get Lefty, so he couldn't do anything for Nathan now.

He slipped into the supply closet. "Where are you going?"

"Trust me, Nathan. He's not getting away with this." Not again at least.

He left the door opened a crack. "Anything Lassifrass?"

"Nothing yet."

"Shawn, where did you go?" Zack came over the system. "I came out front to join you and you were gone."

"I'm in the office, ready to ambush him."

"Shawn, are you crazy?" Jules came over the intercom.

"You're really asking them that?" Lassie answered before Shawn could.

"Lassie, did you just make a joke?" He heard laughter but also heard movement in the office. Getting down on the floor, he opened the door a bit and peeked out. Lefty was sitting some tools on the floor around Nathan.

"What do you want with me?" Nathan asked, fear in his voice. Shawn heard Angie gasp as she heard Nathan.

"To get you out of the way before you can stop me. You got too close Nathan."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ah, but there are people that do. Maybe they're listening."

To give him credit, Nathan didn't say a word. Shawn guessed there was already a little of the spy in him, even if he didn't know it yet. Shawn had a couple of the pieces together but needed to key piece to fall into place.

"Who are you?"

"Your friends know me as Lefty. I'm just a person that's righting a few wrongs."

"What wrongs?" Nathan asked. Shawn had to give it to the kid, even at this young age; he knew what he was doing.

"Hold that thought Nathan, we are missing a member of our party." Shawn waited a second and knew Lefty was going after Gus.

"He's in Guster's apartment." Sure enough, Lassie confirmed his suspicion.

He heard noise in the main room and heard Gus. "Who are you? Get your hands off me! What's going on?"

"Relax, Mr. Guster. Hold still." There was silence for awhile.

"What wrongs?"

"A few years from now, there will be a girl named Mackenzie Bell."

"Does the name Mackenzie Bell mean anything to you?" Shawn muttered.

"Mackenzie? What does she have to do with this?" Angie sounded confused, but Shawn could tell she knew something.

"He's talking about her." Shawn muttered before turned back to the conversation.

"You and your brothers put her away taking a great mind out of society."

"What are you talking about, he's just a kid." Gus asked.

"Oh he's more than just a kid. At least he was going to be."

"Was?"

"So wait, why am I here?" Gus asked the question that would fit the last piece of the puzzle.

"Angie, get ready to fill me in on Mackenzie."

"There was a man named Alex Layne…" Where had Shawn heard that name before? It clicked and he made a statement before revealing his presence. "Lassie, get here now."

"On my way."

Shawn disabled the disguise and stepped out of the closet. "New beginnings? What kind of beginning is this?"

"The beginning of the end for you Shawn."

"You wish Alex. Beginning of the end? How cliché is that?"

"Shawn?" Gus looked shocked.

"Hey Buddy." Words couldn't express how glad he was to see him. "What good does this do? So Mackenzie runs free and so do you."

"Ah, you finally figured it out."

Shawn walked out and turned to face him. "Two years ago, there was a hacker that kept hacking into the SBPD. At first, it threw us all off. Odd files were being accessed, mine, Lassie's, Jules', Gus', old cases. But then you slipped up. We caught you, but somehow you disappeared. We never figured it out." It had been the first time he had failed to solve a case, but now it made sense. "You went to another time to plan your revenge."

"Mine and Mackenzie's, she didn't deserve what happened to her."

"But she did." Angie walked into the office, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Nathan. "Her uncle messed up, it wasn't their fault."

"No, it was yours. You couldn't leave her alone. You stopped her from coming to peace with what happened."

Angie shook her head. "It was her own fault, for allowing herself to get consume with revenge and then acting on it."

"Mackenzie gave you a time traveling device when she visited you in prison. You escaped using that and began your plan." Shawn took his break down back. "You placed murders at life events of all of us and included a few random ones to throw me off when I got involved. Dreamer got involved a little early so you had to disappear coming to now to plan your end game. Take out Gus and Nathan. Sure you could take out all of us, but I guess even you have your limits."

He turned to Gus. "Gus is my rock, the one who's helped me keep my secret, solve all these cases, and he is the greatest friend anyone could ever have. Without him, as I've found out, Psych would never happen and I'd spend all that time in jail for crimes that I didn't commit. I guess I even started to figure it out and busted out to seek my revenge. Unfortunately that Shawn doesn't know what I know."

"Nathan, is the heart and soul of the team. Without him, Zack and Aaron would bicker through missions plus his plans out rival mine. And without him, there is no me on the team. Tom decided that without Nathan, the team wouldn't work. No team, Ray never goes to jail and Mackenzie never ends up in the foster system. So there's no need for her to end up in jail." Angie filled in those blanks.

"So you two are allowed to pick your romance up right where you left off, because anyone that could stop you is no longer in the position to do so. You were free. Except you didn't know that we'd remember or be able to come and stop you. Sure you considered it, but…"

Shawn felt movement by his head and saw Angie pull out his earpiece then grab his watch. She tossed them out the window and pulled out a cylinder. "It's over Lefty."

"What are you doing?" Shawn looked at her, what was with the whole watch earpiece thing. He noticed her watch wasn't on her wrist.

"This." She tossed the cylinder in the air and with a boom a wave of energy pushed Shawn to the ground. "Disabling his device. Now he's trapped."

She went outside and came back handing Shawn the watch and earpiece. "These had to be out of the room so they wouldn't be disabled."

Lefty drew his gun aiming it between the four of them. "You are going to break my pattern. How about I just shoot you all and be done with it."

"How about you drop the weapon." Lassie appeared in the doorway gun drawn, Jules right behind him. Zack and Aaron appeared in the back door both holding some sort of ray gun.

"You're surrounded Lefty." Shawn smiled.

Lassie brought Lefty to the ground, and after a struggle forced some cuffs on. "You're under arrest."

"Again." Shawn muttered rushing over to untie Gus.

"Shawn, what is he talking about? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Gus kept trying to move making Shawn's job a little harder.

"Hold still so I can untie you." Shawn loosened his restraints. "Don't ask me to explain, oh and don't ask me about it when I stop by your office tomorrow afternoon. Trust me, you'll have better things to argue with me about."

"You're not making any sense."

"And I won't, at least not for six years. You'll know when to ask me about it, but by then you might not need to. Oh and Gus?"

"Yeah Shawn?"

"I'm glad you're ok." Shawn smiled. "Seriously, don't ask me about this tomorrow, I won't know what you're talking about."

"Shawn?"

"Are you ok?"

Shawn came over to where Lassie was calling in Lefty. "Never been better buddy."

"Detective Lassiter, this is… well let's not go there. But I have a suspect in a shop on the boardwalk. If you look into it, you'll find he is the culprit behind the Leslie Marshall case as well as the Jackson Tharpe one." …. Lassie gave him the address. "Alright." He hung up the phone and turned to Shawn. "We need to get out of here before I show up."

"Before what?"

"Don't ask us that buddy. Oh and Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone will be here for you soon."

He looked unsure. "If you say so."

Shawn stepped out of the office, stopping in front of Lefty one last time. "So I believe that is Psychic 1 Lefty 0." With that, he walked out of the empty office.

"Hey Tom?"

"What's up Shawn?" Tom walked in the office a smile on his face.

"There is a young Psychic detective that will be looking for an office in about a week. Can you clean this up so that it's available?"

"I'll see what I can do." Tom shook his head.

Shawn breathed in the fresh air and released a sigh of relief. It was over, it really was over. Everyone gathered around him and with a smile, he pushed a button allowing everything to go black.


	11. Back to Normal

The light was on in the Psych office when Shawn ran up to it. He darted inside and saw Gus grabbing a snack from the fridge. "There you are! Where have you been?"

He saw Nathan sitting on the couch, looking slightly confused. But he didn't care. He rushed over grabbing Gus in a hug. "Oh my gosh you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gus hugged him back.

Shawn looked at him, trying not to laugh. "You really don't know?"

"Nathan!" Behind him, he heard a commotion but it sounded like Angie got to him first.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked wearing the same confused look as Gus.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Gus asked. Shawn laughed and hugged his friend again. When he let go, Jules grabbed Gus and pulled him into a tight hug.

Lassie came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see you're ok Guster." He coughed, trying to hide his emotions. Shawn shook his head not bothering to hide his smile; Lassie was still Lassie.

"Someone care to tell me what's going on and why we're wasting time hugging when we should be catching Lefty?" Shawn couldn't help but laugh at Gus' question.

"Remember six years ago?"

Gus' face was serious as he tried to pull up the memory. "Wait, that was…" His face went pale.

"It was, but its ok because things are back to normal. Just you, me, and all the pineapple we can eat."

One week later

If you had told Shawn two weeks ago that he would be sitting in on Dreamer's final dress rehearsal before their tour, he would have laughed. But sure enough, he was sitting here with Gus on one side and Jules on the other.

On stage, Dreamer was putting on quite a show and looking like they were a having a blast too. "I never thought I'd enjoy a Dreamer show this much."

"You and me both." Gus nodded his head. "Lassie is even enjoying it."

Shawn peered around Gus and saw Lassie tapping his foot his usual hard look not so hard. Hmmm this may come up later.

"Thanks for everything guys!" Zack said as the song ended.

"It means a lot."

"So here's a bonus song that the rest of the tour won't get." Aaron nodded to the band who launched into a tune that Shawn vaguely recognized.

_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity_

_ I'm not inclined to resign to maturity_

_ If its all right then your all wrong_

_ So why bounce around to the same downed song_

"If you guys know it, join in." Nathan laughed. Shawn recognized the song now.

_I know you know_

_ That I'm not telling the truth_

_ I know you know_

_ They just don't have any proof_

_ Embrace the deception and learn how to bend_

_ Your worst inhibitions tend to _

_ Psych you out in the end._

_ I know you know_

_ I know you know_

"Thanks so much guys!" Zack fake directed the band as they played up the ending.

"Good night Santa Barbara!" Aaron nodded to his brothers and they met mid-stage for a bow. Shawn applauded for his new friends, glad to get this case out of the way so that he could get back to a life that he wouldn't take for granted any time soon.


End file.
